When A Soul Is Consumed
by LycanWarrior
Summary: It all happened on that one fateful night, the change of everything he once held dear. things go from bad to worse, when people that are trusted show they no longer can be, and the hero snaps. WEREWOLF HARRY FIC....NON SLASH
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize its J.K. Rowling's if you don't its mine.

Hello please read and review I know some things are probably wrong so email me with any concerns or whatnot and maybe some ideas.

Harry sat in his little room in number 4 privet drive doing the summer potions homework while all his bastard relatives where sleeping.

"Ok" he thought out loud "now all I have to do is add the powdered lions heart while stirring it with a silver spoon clockwise for exactly 3 minutes."

So Harry added the powdered lions heart and started stirring clockwise when suddenly the bottom of the cauldron completely disintegrated and left a boiling hole in the floor, which was just above the downstairs bathroom.

"Holy shit I'm dead" Harry franticly read the page of his level 6 potions book again.

After adding the powdered lions heart stir counter-clockwise with a silver spoon for 3 minutes…

Harry swore again as his misreading the page wrecked his homework. Harry then thought about what the boiling mess must have done to the downstairs bathroom and after quietly hurrying downstairs got a first hand look at the destruction it had made.

Apparently thought the potion ate through the wood floor quite easily it did not however eat through the tile on the bathroom floor, which now after cooling was covered in a kind of thick goop was the best word Harry could describe it as.

The sink and toilet however weren't quite as fortunate and from whatever the potion now was were almost completely shattered into little bits.

Harry slowly touched a chunk of what was the sink and then it fell into a dust.

"Ok the Dursley's are definitely going to notice this."

With that being said Harry ran upstairs to pack what he could. He flung up the loose floorboard and quickly threw his invisibility cloak and a couple photo albums into a duffel bag he grabbed from the closet on the way upstairs.

Harry also put in some of the food that Ron and Ginny had sent him.

Harry jumped as he heard the door of Vernon and Petunia's room open and feet descend downstairs. Harry silently prayed that it wasn't uncle Vernon to use the bathroom.

After hearing an almighty roar Harry suddenly deduced that indeed god hated him. He jumped up and climbed through his window just ad his uncle through open the door.

"BOY YOU GET BACK HERE! IM GONNA DO WHAT I SHOULDA DONE YEARS AGO"

In Vernon's fat hand was a leather belt. Harry cringed and jumped from the window not bothering to climb down.

Harry hit the ground running and made his way to a stand of trees where his uncle wouldn't be able to find him all the while not taking a glance at the sky to notice the full moon shining down its eerie light. Well it was more like a small forest than a stand of trees; it was a protected park or whatever that was a couple kilometers long but only about 300 meters wide.

Harry made his way until he found a tree that the bottom had rotted out of and climbed under it so he wouldn't get soaked if it rained during the night.

With a last thought Harry put up a cloaking spell so that anyone passing wouldn't see him sleeping there, you know just incase any Death Eaters were out looking for him, he was sure Voldemort was going to come for him this summer. It was probably a good thing he wasn't at number 4 privet drive.

Just on the other side of little whinging sat an enormous shaggy black dog resting and looking very much worse for the wear.

After escaping from Azkaban he had headed straight for little whinging to get Harry and to raise the child like a son like James would have wanted. He would prove to Harry he was innocent and take him away from the horrible relatives that Remus had told him about.

Remus had visited him just months ago after a raid on Death Eaters had turned up that rat Peter. After Remus had questioned him he told him everything however even after Remus had proved to Albus that Peter was the one who did it Albus had told him not to tell anyone because even if they could have Sirius pardoned he was most likely far from being sane.

'I will prove just how sane I am, o yes I will' thought Sirius as he got up from his rest and started at a full run towards privet drive.

Harry suddenly woke after hearing a rustle about 10 feet in front of him. Harry fearing that Death Eaters had in fact found him cast an illumination spell strong enough to blind anyone near temporarily, yet long enough for him to run for it.

What Harry saw almost made him scream a giant beast stood not 12 feet from him. About twice the size of a bear with huge thick arms and legs rippling with muscles. It looked at him with its huge head and massive jaws that Harry was sure could rip his whole ribcage apart with one bite.

The creature shrieked and covered its face when the bright light hit it.

Harry took this as his opportunity to run although he knew he would never be able to outrun such a beast.

Quickly recovering it bounded after him at an amazing speed catching up for lost ground.

'Just great find a place to sleep and it turns out to be that things bed' Harry quickly pushed away all thoughts though as he forced himself to continue running.

It was catching up Harry could hear it tearing through the bush behind him. Running on instincts he left the trees and jumped over someone's fence hoping it wouldn't leave the forest.

Harry realized all too late how wrong he was when the huge mass of muscle smashed through the fence and grabbed Harry's leg as he attempted to jump out of the way.

Harry yelled as the 3-inch claws ripped through the flesh of his lower leg effectively pinning him where he lay.

Harry felt its teeth sink into his shoulder as the powerful jaws made a wreck of his shoulder bones and muscle. He waited for the next bite for it to end it but it never came as a huge black object smashed into the beast and knocked it backwards probably more out of surprise than actual strength.

Harry tried to get up but couldn't so he turned over so he could at least see what was happening. A bear of a dog was viciously biting and growling at the humongous creature avoiding being killed from its speed and agility.

After several minutes the beast got tired of being abused by the smaller attacker and ran off through the trees.

After this Harry could take no more and passed out from the pain of his shattered shoulder and torn leg.

Sirius ran the rest of the way to number 4 Privet drive only to catch Harry's scent outside, following it he was led to a forest on the other side of the clearing.

He found the site of a hollowed tree with the very strong scent of Harry.

'Must have been here recently'

He then caught a scent that brought him back many years, a scent that made the hair on his dog form stand straight up, a scent that spelled only disaster for young Harry.

Werewolf, the one word stuck in his head like a dull knife as he bounded off following the scent of Harry.

He heard the scrambling and cries of a man before he even saw them and it made him run even faster.

He stumbled out of the brush into a backyard with a shattered fence and one of the biggest werewolves he had ever seen standing above a young man who was about to become a tasty snack.

He mustered all his energy and courage and leapt straight at the creature surprising it and knocking it off of who he now knew to be Harry.

Thinking back to the days he, and James kept Remus company he let his instincts take over.

Duck the swipe from it, then the teeth, jump in and grab a mouthful of fur and rip…. he continued ducking and attacking savagely until the beast finally got tired of it and lumbered off.

After all, the beast was only fighting for a meal. He was fighting for family.

After making sure picking up Harry wouldn't injure him further he transformed to human and picking up Harry ran to the only close place he knew of, Mrs. Figg his longtime friend from the old days.

He didn't want to do this knowing it was a sure way to be sent back to Azkaban but he had to or Harry wouldn't survive the night.

Harry woke up in a warm bed? 'What the hell, where am I?' were just a few of Harry's thought before a soothing feminine voice told him not to move and that all would be explained.

"Mrs. Figg?" Harry managed to gasp out.

"Yes, you were brought here after you were attacked, don't worry you will be fine. I managed to fix you up pretty decently with some mending potions and such."

"H-how did I get here?"

"Your godfather brought you after finding you a mess"

This got Harry's attention and he sat bolt upright despite the incredible amount of pain it cause him.

"Sirius Black? He's trying to kill me, why would he help me?"

"Harry dear he is not and never has tried to kill you, all of it is lies, and he did not betray your parents. At least for now believe me, he brought you here after all."

After this Harry allowed Mrs. Figg to push him back down and pour a foul tasting potion down his throat before he promptly passed out again.

Sirius carried Harry to the Doorstep of Mrs. Figg's house and banged on the door with enough force that he hoped he could wake her up at this hour.

After several moments the door was thrown open and he was staring down the wand of a woman who although slightly older than he remember still commanded great respect.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned then seeing the limp form in his hands almost had a heart attack.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?

"Nothing he was attacked and if you don't help him right now I'm afraid he will die. Believe me when I say I am innocent of my crimes and I beg of you to help me.

"Come in make it quick you never know who might be watching these days, take him to the guest room just down the hall. Ill be there in a moment I'm going to get some healing potions."

Sirius carried him to the room as she said and set Harry down.

"C'mon Harry you got to make it, please, or everything will have been for nothing"

Just then Arabella came back with the potions and poured them down Harry's throat. Being that Arabella Figg was an Auror he trusted she knew enough about first aid to know what she was doing.

"Go eat Sirius you look like shit, I have to go call Albus"

Sirius found himself holding her arm.

"You know what will happen if Albus comes here"

"Yes Harry will live, let go"

Sirius let go then went off to find food, as likely as it was that Albus would send him back to Azkaban, he would not put Harry's life at stake for his freedom.

Several minutes later Arabella returned.

"Albus will be here momentarily with Madam Pomfrey, as for you, you will go to Hogwarts Hospital wing and wait until Albus and Madam Pomfrey return.

After a moment of thought she added.

"And Sirius"

"Yes?"

"Don't mess this up, I think it would do Harry good to have a father figure"

Sirius for the first time in a long time smiled.

He struggle but finally sat up and after numerous attempts stood up with the help of a cane that was sitting against the wall.

Harry opened the door of the room and stepped out into the dining room where Dumbledore was sitting?

"Hello Harry, you shouldn't be up and wandering around yet, I mean think of what Madam Pomfrey would do to me if I told her I allowed you out of bed"

"What are you doing here?" Harry managed to rasp out the quietness not hiding the venom that lay in it.

"Now Harry you were injured quite seriously and Mrs. Figg was forced to call me for assistance"

"Where is Sirius? Mrs. Figg said he was here"

"He is at the castle with professor Remus and Madam Pomfrey being healed and such, which is exactly where you are going"

Albus Dumbledore then stood as to make to the fireplace to offer Harry the floo powder to floo to Hogwarts.

"Is it true? Is he innocent?"

"Yes and yes Harry now I need you to accompany me to Hogwarts so that we can fix you up, everything else will be explained in due time"

Harry took a pinch of floo powder and after throwing it into the fire stepped in and as clear as he presently could stated " Hogwarts, Hospital wing."

After arriving and getting quite the scream from Madam Pomfrey who apparently was working on someone else on a bed, Harry then climbed onto the usual bed under the window and passed out again.

Harry woke up to with his ears pounding from the noise that he was hearing. Opening his eyes he saw Albus Dumbledore as well as Sirius and professor Remus Lupin.

"Would you all stop breathing so damn loud? I mean damn it's almost deafening"

They all looked at him puzzled. Well all except Remus Lupin who was in some sort of state of shock.

"Harry what do you-" Albus started but was cut off by Remus.

"Heightened hearing already, impossible, it's not supposed to start until the first full moon which isn't for a month because after last night the moon went into the 'New Moon' phase."

"Alright Professor Lupin we can all hear you, there's no reason to yell" replied Harry not even sure what Professor Lupin had just told him.

"Harry, to lower you sense of hearing you have to focus and just try to block everything out, to shut it off, I don't know how better to describe it I guess" said Remus

"Alright I will try just please be quiet"

Harry closed his eyes and did as Remus told him. He tried to completely just shut off his hearing and was amazed when he could no longer hear their breathing like thunderclaps.

Harry opened his eyes.

"Thank you professor Lupin, that was unbearable"

"Its Remus Harry and trust me that is just the beginning wait until you start smelling some of the things around you, for those do the exact same thing you did with hearing, just focus on shutting them off. As well you can turn them on if you want"

"Why is this happening? What attacked me?"

"I think I'll answer that" spoke up Sirius. "you were attacked by a werewolf, and the biggest bastard of one I have ever seen, and as such on the next full moon you will turn into a werewolf probably exactly like the other one with minor differences to tell you apart."

By this point Harry was almost in tears. Seeing this Remus quickly spoke up.

"Don't worry Harry I'll be here to help you through this, after all I have experienced about everything you can being a werewolf"

This cheered Harry up slightly. Then suddenly his face dropped. What about this friends? What would they think of him. A monster? Some sort of freak?

Almost reading his mind, which Harry was sure he could, Albus tried to talk to him

"Harry don't worry about your friends they will accept it, and although I fear Ronald's first reaction may not be the best he will accept it because he is your friend."

"Yeah" was the only reply Albus got.

"However about what Remus said Harry, he may not be able to help you as much as he would like to."

Albus then raised his hand to stop Remus or Harry from interrupting.

"You see Harry there are two types of Werewolves, a hybrid werewolf which was bitten by someone having no previous werewolf blood in their ancestry like our friend Remus is here."

Seeing that everyone followed Albus continued.

"There are also pureblood werewolves which unlike hybrids have pretty much total control over their transformations and can transform at any time."

Sirius then jumped in.

"Harry this is why the ministry stopped werewolves from having children so that pureblood werewolves couldn't be possible, because they are as you might have already guessed have the potential to be extremely dangerous."

Thank you for clarifying Sirius but can I get back on topic not please.

"Now there are two ways of being a pureblood werewolf, either you have werewolf blood already in your ancestry as it is only 50 chance children will be infected. So some families have werewolf blood and don't know it. The other way is for two hybrid werewolves to mate and produce a pureblood werewolf."

"Alright professor Dumbledore I'm following so far but why the big explanation anyways?"

"Because Harry I believe through your accelerated healing and your already heightened senses that you are a pureblood werewolf. Judging by the fact that James and Lily were not werewolves I can only assume that someone through your lineage was very good at keeping themselves being a werewolf secret and had a non-infected child."

"So a child that isn't infected still carries the gene?

"Yes Harry I think you understand this completely"

Remus and Sirius however were in complete shock.

"But Albus!" Burst out Remus. "The ministry will kill a pureblood werewolf, that is why werewolves are banned from bearing children"

"Calm down Remus no one will be killing Harry, Because besides the people in this room and other trusted friends absolutely no one else will be told."

"Isn't there some sort of test you can do to make sure Harry is even a pureblood werewolf?" Inquired Sirius almost surprising the others because he was quiet so long.

"Indeed there is one way, Remus I must ask you to go to the kitchens and ask Dobby the house elf to give you a silver spoon and some silver filings."

"Alright Albus, but are you sure it is necessary?"

"Yes Remus there is no other way"

After Remus left everyone fell into silence, Harry and Sirius wondering just what Albus had planned for Harry. For the most part Albus stood with almost a bemused look on his face.

Finally after almost 15 Minutes Remus came back holding a silver spoon and a container with silver filings with his shirt sleeve to avoid touching it.

Albus took the items from Remus and thanked him.

"Now Harry please extend your arm"

Harry lifted his left arm out to the professor as he was asked.

"Now Harry I am going to touch the spoon to your palm, this will hurt, however you need to compare the pain to something."

Albus then touched the spoon momentarily to Harry's palm. Harry winced but said nothing.

"Now Harry what would you compare that to?"

"I guess a bee sting Professor"

Remus gasped but said nothing.

"Harry now I am going to place the filings into your hand tell me what you feel then"

Albus then poured a small amount of filings onto his hand.

"What do you feel?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"Something like pins and needles you get when your limbs go to sleep I suppose, it doesn't hurt like the spoon did, just slightly uncomfortable."

"Thank you Harry there is just one more test."

Albus then took off a chain hanging around his neck and placed it in Harry's palm.

"Do you feel anything Harry?"

"Nothing sir, nothing at all, am I supposed to?"

"No, this just confirms my belief that you are indeed a pureblood werewolf"

Before anyone could ask anything he continued.

"you like Remus here are susceptible to silver and can be injured by it, however you feel much less pain than him and can tolerate small amounts such as the filings. Also you are not affected by alloys with silver in them, you can only be hurt by the purest silver."

Remus looked shocked as ever and Sirius was smiling.

"That's good Harry now you don't have to worry as much about silver, and if someone attempts to kill you they will need extremely pure silver to do so" exclaimed Remus.

"Indeed Harry I would like you to think less of this as a burden or disease, and more like a gift, that with training can only help you I your fight and eventual defeat of Voldemort"

And with that final comment from Albus Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone out of the room so that Harry could rest for the night, after all term was but a week away and Harry needed all the rest he could get.

Harry thought long and Hard that night and finally resolved that he would make the best of it and use it to the best of his ability against anyone that threatened his family, such as Voldemort. He would also use it to gain freedom, from Albus especially. And with that final thought Harry drifted off into a dreamless sleep due to the potions Madam Pomfrey was constantly trying to force down him.

Please Read and Review or I will not continue this story.


	2. chapter 2

Harry awoke feeling better than he had in a long time, if ever with the nightmares he had been having throughout the first 3 weeks of summer it was a wonder he got any sleep at all. With Madam Pomfrey's dreamless sleep draught he slept peacefully although the injuries and blood loss would have probably put him quite out of it anyways.

Harry quickly sat up scaring the figure beside him.

Sirius looked down at Harry

"Good morning Harry" Then as an afterthought also added. "I have wanted to say that for about 16 years"

Harry just smiled and said good morning back.

"I feel like a million galleons" Harry said to put it bluntly "Do you think there's a possibility of Madam Pomfrey letting me out today so I can get rid of some of this energy"

Sirius just grinned

"I'm glad you are thinking positively about this and want to get on with you life, I will get Madam Pomfrey, though I seriously doubt she will let you go without a very thorough examination."

Sirius then fetched Madam Pomfrey who as expected clucked and chirped over Harry like a mother hen taking blood samples, performing complex charms to check all major bodily functions and the like, even going as far as making Harry give a urine sample.

After finding nothing wrong with Harry she told him he could leave whenever he was ready while handing him a case full of dreamless sleep vials. Upon Harry's quizzical look she told him that he would need it at night, after all his body would change at an alarming speed not just when he finally transformed but to prepare for his transformation.

Right as Harry was set to go down to the Quidditch pitch with Sirius none other than Albus Dumbledore strode in.

"Harry my boy I'm so glad you are in good condition and seem to be in good spirits"

"Indeed Headmaster, thank you for your concern but if it is alright I'm going to go with Sirius to play some Quidditch to burn off some energy and maybe get to know him a bit more."

The aged Headmaster sighed.

"I'm afraid Harry that it is not that easy, not only is Sirius a wanted criminal and cannot be seen by anyone who hasn't already done so without fear of being sent back to Azkaban, but I also need to discus some rather serious issues with you about your condition."

Those words again making his "condition" seem so little or maybe even a gift Harry's brows furrowed.

"Like what Headmaster, I though you explained rather clearly last night."

"Yes and no, although I covered the majority there are several other things I left out because you were in no condition to continue the conversation, first of all being that you will have to spend just one more week back with the Dursley's"

At Harry's obvious mounting rage Dumbledore quickly continued.

"You need to stay just one more week for your mother's blood magic to continue to stay on the house, now another matter. While you are at the residence of number 4 Privet Drive you must try your best to remain calm and relaxed. The transformation will take place first at moments of great anger and although it will take a few more days until your body is ready I suggest you take this time to practice.

Harry taking this all in immediately decided to start practicing right now before ready or not he did transform at the anger he was feeling from Dumbledore's excuse to keep him from his friends and family.

Albus seeing that Harry was collected once again started to talk.

"Now after that week you will return here to the castle where you werewolf training will begin, by change the day after you return here will be the full moon. So you will then be forced to transform no matter what you try.

After Dumbledore left Harry quickly collected his belongings off the table beside the bed that they had been placed on. He pocketed his wand that had been recovered from the attack site by Tonks an Auror as well as his glasses that he no longer had a use for.

Although Dumbledore had not told Harry where to meet when he was ready to go back, as if he would ever be ready, Harry had immediately gone to the entrance hall where indeed the Headmaster was waiting with a portkey.

"One last thing Harry, even though you have great control of your actions while you are transformed it will instill a great bloodlust that although can be become controlled is no easy feat to handle."

Harry nodded his understanding and grabbing the piece of parchment from Dumbledore's hand was rewarded by a violent jerk behind his navel and the blur that finally stopped at the front door to the Dursley residence.

Harry knocked on the door loudly so that Dudley who would be the only one home at this time of day could hear it over the television.

The door was ripped open by his massive cousin, who after seeing Harry yelled

"YOUR NOT ALLOWED HERE ANYMORE!" and promptly slammed the door in Harry's face.

Harry stunned knocked again louder and this time when Dudley answered just pushed right by his cousin, "Did I just do that? Though Harry, hmm must be the werewolf strength kicking in'.

Harry made his way up to his room and after doing some workouts for a few hours trying to relieve the energy finally gave up. He took a vial of the dreamless sleep potion and quickly fell into a peaceful slumber without incident.

Harry quickly woke to the shriek of his Aunt Petunia's voice as she called for him to wake up.

During the measly breakfast, as Dudley was still dieting, the entire table was silent.

Harry figuring that Dumbledore had fixed everything, by the appearance of their now extremely elegant bathroom anyways said nothing and in turn had no questions asked.

As his Uncle Vernon left for work he simply grunted and pointed at a list of chores on the fridge that Harry was to do, 'great now they are even going back to primitive apes, just when I though it couldn't get worse'.

The list consisted of:

Dig existing soil out of the front garden

Haul and mix soil and compost for the front garden

Plant the flowers left on the front step

Harry thought that it would be easy while also helping him rid himself of such a high amount of energy.

After finishing number one and two of the list by just before suppertime Harry thought he was tired enough to call it a day and plant the flowers tomorrow.

After helping himself to a light snack and doing the last bit of his potions homework, this time not actually brewing the potion to help him understand, he drank another vial of the sleeping draught and fell once again into a peaceful slumber.

The next day repeated itself much the same as the last except now Harry was planting the ugliest bright pink flowers he had ever seen into the from garden. After working until lunchtime in the scorching sun Harry had finished with the planting, he had put them in a stagger pattern to make them look greater in number from the street.

Not nearly having worked off the pent up energy the werewolf inside seemed to provide for him he decided to go for a quick run just down the street and back.

Harry started off at a slow jog but after finding it not as energy consuming as he had hoped he began to sprint.

Just as he neared the end of the street sirens blared beside him nearly making him jump out of his shoes.

A police cruiser stop in front of Harry making him stop running. The policeman quickly opened the door and nearly threw the unsuspecting Harry onto the hood of the car.

"Your out of road son" grunted the cop as he cuffed Harry.

"What did I do?" asked a very startled Harry; after all it wasn't every day he was being arrested for no apparent reason.

"Don't play dumb kid, there was a robbery at the Burger Hut just a street over and someone matching your description was spotted fleeing."

"But I wasn't there, I'm innocent." Harry pleaded with the big cop.

The officer however would hear none of it as he pushed Harry roughly into the back of the car, without so much as ducking Harry's head down so it didn't hit the roof of the car.

This is where Harry stopped being so scared and was literally seeing red, beginning to feel the muscle shift beneath his flesh he quickly performed some calming exercises. Such as counting down from 10 except in Harry's case he counted up with his eyes closed until they reached the station.

Upon reaching the station he was again roughly handled all the way to a dark completely enclosed cell in the back of the station. There was not a single light in the room though due to his werewolf abilities he could see perfect. He had been practicing almost constantly not wanting to ever lose control of something that could be so debilitating.

'What the hell is going on they aren't even going through the booking procedures'

Harry now knew something was very wrong and wondered if Voldemort would be able to organize something like this. Harry was sure he could, but using muggles? Surely not.

The heavy steel door of the room was wrenched open suddenly to reveal a mammoth of a man in a black suite.

Harry laughed inwardly, what was he trying to look like the men in black?

"I am Mr. Talbot head of the destruction of werewolves committee"

Harry's guts churned horribly as he heard this. It couldn't be, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it.

"What are you talking about? Werewolves are a myth" Harry put on a façade of unbelief.

"Yes they do and you are one, you were bitten roughly 4 days ago by one of the ones we were tracking."

"Tracking? You mean you killed it?"

This only produced a grin from the man.

"Yesterday we finally captured him after he was resting at a friends house, yes he has been neutralized, as I fear I must do to you. Although I would like not to I must, he was the biggest specimen yet, you cannot be allowed to run free."

After this he drew a needle filled with liquid silver from his jacket and stepped towards Harry.

"NO, CONTACT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" Harry screamed realizing what was happening truly for the first time.

"Don't know anyone by that name but if that your next of kin don't worry they will be contacted with some random story shortly."

He took another step towards Harry who tried to evade by running past with incredible speed. It was evident the man worked out to keep up with the werewolves while in human form because he caught Harry deftly as he was almost out the door.

Seeing this wasn't going to work Harry drew back as much as he could and put all the strength he could possible muster into a solid right hook catching the man on the back of the jaw.

The man stumbled back and swore loudly but managed to regain himself enough to jump on Harry and pin him before he could do anything.

Harry screamed, a man's scream, the scream of a person knowing they were going to shortly die.

Feeling the needle pierce into his arm and watched as the entire vial was emptied.

Intense pain struck Harry making it seem as though he entire body was ripping itself apart as each cell was infected with the silver.

Incredible pains ran through Harry for as long as he could remember. Then it all went black.

"That was one tough son of a bitch." Commented Mr. Talbot to himself.

Harry had fought for nearly and hours before succumbing to the silver.

Mr. Talbot quickly left to sign the right paperwork and call for a team to dispose of the werewolf.

I'm sorry if it appears I have killed Harry though let me be the first to tell you it is not so…. what would I do without my main character c'mon…. really…. anyways I hoped you enjoyed it…PLEASE REVIEW I really need more positive feedback. Sorry about the long time between updates but school is crazy and whatnot.


	3. chapter 3

Harry woke up with a massive headache, not to mention the fire that felt like it was burning through his body.

He slowly sat up, past events whirling, Where am I?

Who am I?

How did I get here?

All these question whirling in his head until it all came rushing back and with it the rage of them trying to mindlessly kill him.

'THOSE GODDAMN FOOLS WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE'

Then Harry thought, Wait a minute I can't be dead so where the hell am I?

The smell of rotting garbage flooded his nostrils and made him gag, a garbage dump?…they sent me to a fucking garbage dump?

Rage as he never knew it, fueled by something he couldn't begin to understand coursed through him, through every vein, every cell of him was pissed as hell.

It started slow first with the shifting of his spine but soon encompassed him and became intense pain, only fueling his rage and transformation.

His spine snapped and reformed in an instant of shear agony as numerable other bones broke and shifted until in their place.

Head lengthened, muscles writhing under skin and shifting to fit the beast, cartiladge snapping only to reform and reconstruct features.

Soon the pain faded leaving Harry as a full blown Werewolf.

THE POWER! THE RAGE! THE SMELL OF BLOOD!

All these things overpowered his senses and bombarded his mind. The Werewolf instincts were seizing control and the body followed the smell of blood.

Well it actually turned out to be a slaughterhouse about 2 kilometers past the garbage dump through dense growth but Harry made it there in record time.

The bloodlust how it tore at his being with all its might, he couldn't control it, couldn't do anything but bend to its will.

He came to the steer yard and broke straight through the 3" steel tubing that was the fence to keep in the steers.

Picking out a particularly fat looking one he leaped about 20 feet in the air before slamming his entire mass with all the force he could muster on the poor animal.

The clawed feet ripped the back flesh and the sheer force drove the steer to the ground and almost broke its ribcage in 2, the snapping of bones so loud the workers inside of the factory rushed out to see what had happened to cause such a noise.

What met their eyes made most scream in terror or simply freeze in amazement and fear.

For what they saw was a incredibly large werewolf chowing down on an entire steer that could feed an entire 6 person family for weeks.

The crunching of bones and cartilage heard as well as ripping and gulping of the meat.

Finally one of the workers ran into the factory and came back with a shotgun and started wildly firing at Harry.

The rage once again overcame and he found himself running at the man, he plowed into the big man sending him about 30 feet backwards, and that was only a fraction of what Harry could have done, but after consuming the entire steer the bloodlust was finally starting to become manageable.

Screams of terror and further gunshots brought Harry back to the real world just as a shotgun slug slammed into his ribs.

It might not kill him but it sure as hell hurt.

Harry fled keeping from killing every last muggle there, he found that the Werewolf had amazing directional instincts and with thoughts of juicy steaks waiting for him when he arrived in the great hall he was on his way to Hogwarts.

Albus was calmly taking his daily stroll around Hogwarts to make sure everything was in top condition, armor suits polished, floors swept, when the great doors of the entrance hall were forcefully thrown open and a shifting mass of fur landed on the clean floor. Nearly frightening the old man out of his bright green socks.

However when the form slowly lost its hair and turned into skin and a very naked and shivering Harry the Headmaster quickly ran to his side, casting warming charms as well as pain relief and producing vials to keep Harry knocked out until he could be patched up.

After casting a spell to carry Harry off the hospital wing the Headmaster took a seat in the great hall and wondered just what he had done, and what Harry had gotten himself into.

Harry woke up groggy and so sore that he didn't know if he could move again.

However it was proven that indeed he could when Madam Pomfrey came in and tried to force Harry some potions only to have the potion tray thrown across the room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"WHY AM I HERE?"

To say the least Harry had indeed lost it, confusion sat in and blurs of images only worsening the effect.

Harry made to run from the hospital wing only to be blown back rather more forcefully than necessary.

Albus Dumbledore looked down on Harry as he lay on the floor trying to get up.

"You sir have a few things to explain, and you may want to apologize to Madam Pomfrey she after all is only trying to make you comfortable and patch you up."

"Why don't you explain? Why am I here?" Harry's voice was naught above a fine whisper but echoed in the quiet room, that is after Madam Pomfrey had left cussing a storm at Harry.

"Harry I don't know what happened but you transformed and made quite a mess in a little town just outside of Little Whinging, where you ate a steer, broke a fence, and attacked a worker trying to drive you off."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes Harry fine fine, now what happened, you Aunt tells me you were picked up by uniform police officers yesterday afternoon."

"Yes Headmaster that is true, but they were a special muggle task force, something along the lines of a Werewolf killing committee, they injected me with silver, unfortunately it wasn't quite enough to kill me.

Both Harry and Albus laughed at his last statement but then the Headmaster became gravely serious.

"I have run into them before Harry, its better that they think you are dead believe me, but with this scene at the slaughterhouse, and the trail you left all the way here. They are going to come Harry, not into the castle of course, or the grounds, but they will be hunting you. Remus once had a run in, they came within an inch of hitting him with a silver bullet, gladly enough the shooter thought he died and Remus has not been bothered by them since.

Harry swore loudly.

"Though I can only hope that they will treat this as an unrelated incident, though I think just by your size and power they will track you, you see Harry something as powerful as you cannot be allowed to roam free in their eyes, they are afraid Harry , afraid of what you have the potential to be."

"A heartless killer" Harry finished for the old man.

"Yes Harry, I know you felt the lust for blood, for carnage, but just you sparing that mans life is enough proof for me that you can control the Werewolf inside, even under extreme weakness. The silver almost did you in Harry, it was damn near free of all impurities, any more and you surely would not be laying here today.

"speaking of that, Headmaster would you kindly return me to my bed?"

"Oh of course Harry my boy, after all your going to need to rest your best, tomorrow we start the training."

After using a spell to lift the feeble Harry to the bed the Headmaster politely left him to think his thoughts after telling Madam Pomfrey that Harry sent his deepest apologies, and wasn't in his right mind when he first awoke. Which Harry wasn't.

With that done Harry turned over on his side, contemplating the darkness of the events unfolding, what would everyone think of him? Would Hermione and Ron scream and run like all the other people when he was in Werewolf form, even though after his training he would be able to fully control it? Harry pondered these thoughts until he remembered to take the dreamless sleep draught that Madam Pomfrey had set on the table beside him. After ingesting it he promptly drifted off.

Yes I know short chapter but I was rushed writing it as all the ideas were straining to get out and fighting to break free from my mind,well myla I hope your happy,hes not dead just like I said in the last chapter….to all reviewers thank you and to those who have not yet reviewed or wish to again PLEASE DO SO…..i don't know how much this story is worth continueing…


	4. Chapter 4

_**OK heres another chapter i know it had been a long time since last update but im hoping it will become more frequent. anyways enjoy and this is an AU, sirius was not yet free of azkaban so Harry recieved a vision of Dumbledore being beaten by Voldmeort instead...just so we are clear of that...read and review...**_

Harry woke in the hospital wing, again. This was getting all to often for his own liking. Luckily this time Madam Pomfrey only did the basic diagnostic spells to check Harry's skeletal and muscle structures to see how they were affected by the transformation.

To her surprise the bones were slightly larger but not noticeably so, and much more dense adding much more strength to them.

His muscle structure had become much more bulky but not overly so, more of a defined sinewy muscle. Once she explained these and to Harry she allowed him to leave for some breakfast in the great hall.

Making his way down the many flights of stairs for breakfast had Harry almost running in hunger, ever since he was infected, no he wouldn't use that word, gifted, yes that was it. Ever since he had been gifted with his Lycanthropy he had developed a intense hunger much more so than before.

As he entered the hall he noticed that as it was 8 am, the usual breakfast time, there were about 8 teachers present. Professor McGonagall gave him a warm smile, Harry took it that the Headmaster had taken it upon herself to tell her about his gift. There were four other teachers Harry didn't know that gave him a warm morning greeting as he sat at the table.

There was only one table given that it was still 2 weeks before term would start. The other professors present were Flitwick, Trelawney(Harry grimaced at noticing), Sprout, and the huge form of Hagrid.

Harry took a seat next to Hagrid who patted him heartily on the back. Hagrid took on a look of surprise when Harry hardly seemed to feel it.

"Ye been training up there 'Arry?" The giant inquired with questioning eyes.

"Yeah thought it would only help me seeing as I am going into my sixth year and things are only seeming to become more and more difficult" Harry lied with piling his plate with breakfast meats. Seeing the look Hagrid gave his plate he quickly threw some eggs on as well.

"Good on ye 'Arry, I know it will be valuable for Care of Magical Creatures this year, thinking of bringing in some advanced creatures this year." Seeing the frightened face on Harry he quickly put in. "Don't you worry there 'Arry Nothing Dumbledore himself didn't approve of."

This bit of information did not help Harry's mind at all though after all Dumbledore had practically abandoned him last year when Harry needed his help the most.

Harry thought back for a moment, he remembered the way Dumbledore had taken great lengths to avoid him all last year. Then when Umbridge had threatened the DA with expulsion he had taken the blame to keep the students in school, abandoning them all. Harry and a group of friends including Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, And Luna had gone to try to stop Voldemort from killing Dumbledore. It Turned out that Voldemort had only sent Harry an image in his mind of him beating Dumbledore in their duel.

Harry would never fall for it again, not after seeing Dumbledore's real arrival and banishment of Voldemort.

But when Harry had showed only loyalty on his part, Dumbledore had betrayed him, the rift only deepened when he revealed the prophecy to him.

Harry broke out of his thoughts to realize Hagrid had been talking to him for quite a while.

"Alrigh there 'Arry?"

"Fine Hagrid, just fine, got lost in my thoughts for a moment there.:

"About that incident at the end of last year weren't you?"

"yeah I just can believe Dumbledore is avoiding me, and now wants me to act as a pawn in this war."

"'Now look here 'Arry, Dumbledore is a great wizard, and you will be too, but he is only trying to keep you safe, and I'm sure he is rather busy this year, looking for another DADA Professor and the like.

"I suppose your right." But inwardly Harry could not agree in the least with him and found himself instead walking towards the headmasters office.

Suddenly though his senses went on full alert as Snape turned the corner, an overwhelming rage was building steadily in Harry as he and Snape locked eyes.

He could see a similar emotion filling Snape's greasy face.

Suddenly Harry felt himself leap forward almost out of his own control and deck the potion's master as hard as he could in the face. Snape to his credit was only knocked back a few feet for being hit so incredibly hard.

Then it was on and there was a flurry of fists, wands themselves were entirely ignored.

As Harry finally gained the upper hand and was about to crush Snape's face between the stone floor and his fist there was a deafening bang and both flew in opposite directions.

"That is enough both of you!" While the Headmaster seemed to tower over them enraged at the behavior there also seemed to be a knowing glint in his eye.

Snape stood up swiftly for being so thoroughly abused by Harry.

He looked like he would burst with fury. "THAT WAS A DIRECT ATTACK ON A TEACHER, UNPOVOKED AND HE STARTED THE ENTIRE THING!" Snape spat the words with venom,

The wizened Headmaster kindly interrupted his rant and said in a voice calm, and barely above a whisper. "Be that as it may Severus, there are extenuating circumstances to this, and until they can be taken control of I am afraid I must ask you not to approach mister Potter."

"What are you talking about? You cannot be serious…He attacked me for Christ sake!"

"That's all I have to say on the matter Severus please go to either the hospital wing for your injuries or to the dungeons."

Snape gave a loud growl but just turned on his heel and left.

Harry finally stood up.

"Please accompany me to my office Harry there is a matter I hoped to discuss with you before such a thing happened, but nevertheless it needs to be explained anyways."

After Albus quietly spoke the password to his office so Harry could not here it they made their way to his rather warm and cozy office full of the portraits of past Headmasters.

After resting himself behind the large desk the Headmaster signaled that Harry himself should sit opposite him.

Harry sat a little uncomfortably as Snape got a few good shots to his sides.

"Now Harry I wish you not to interrupt my story as I explain, though I will not go into specific detail as that is Severus's own decision to tell you. The man you know as professor Snape is a vampire."

Harry would have gasped but had his suspicions before, he and Ron had always joked Snape was a vampire, but this was just too weird.

"continuing Harry, he is only a half blood vampire, and can still get nutrition from human food and sunlight, no matter how much he looks like he avoids it, will not kill him."

"Why are you explaining this to me? What does it have to do with us brawling it out in the hallway?

"Ahh Harry that's the real issue behind it, there is an intense hatred between Vampire and Lycans, there always has and always will be. Something about them just sets each other off , the reason you never saw Professor Remus fighting it out with him is because being that both him and Professor Snape are both half bloods it is diluted enough to only linger as an extreme dislike."

"So that would be why I took the first swing? Because I am full blooded the hate I felt overcame me, and then after hitting Snape he just responded back?"

"Exactly Harry but remember, Professor Snape Harry, although I am afraid until you can undergo thorough training and maybe even after, he will no longer be able to teach you."

Harry could almost laugh outright at this, he had been hoping to not have Snape for the last 5 years and now he was rid of him, maybe this was a gift after all.

"I will arrange someone to teach you at the same slot that potion will be taught, in a separate classroom. Probably someone you know, a member of the order most likely. Until then I stress that you avoid him at all costs and work on you restraint when you must pass each other in the halls. We do not need this occurring during the welcoming feast. If I had not interrupted you would have transformed and been out of control we will begin work on your control later tonight, meet Myself, Remus and, Hagrid in the great hall at 9pm."

With that Harry was dismissed at the wave of a hand without even getting to ask questions, which was probably better as the majority could be answered by showing up and 9pm at the great hall.

Harry went to finish up the last of his homework in his subjects which detailed a transfiguration essay on apparition, as they would be starting this year.

Later in the night Harry quickly put away his books and made his way to the Gryffindor tower to change into wizarding clothing that would not be restrictive.

As he entered the hall Dumbledore, Remus, and Hagrid were there as promised but so was Sirius looking much better than the last time he had seen him.

"Harry good to see you again." Sirius Exclaimed.

Harry nodded "good to see you looking much better than the last time"

"Now Harry I know I don't know you all that well but I wanted to be here to help you through this, and I am here for back up incase this gets on the wrong track."

"I appreciate it" Harry then motioned to Dumbledore to explain what would happen.

"Okay we have cleared the hall as you can see and made everything left unbreakable so that you can practice your transformation and controlling it. I am now going to seal the doors and then we will begin."

Dumbledore waved his wand and the doors to the great hall shut and locked with a complex incantation that sounded Latin.

"Alright Harry now I want you to concentrate on a moment of anger being that it will make it the easiest to begin the transformation, but do you allow it to happen quite yet, hold that feeling right before you change so you can remember it and call upon it without the anger next time.

Harry did as he was told and thought of things that made him the most angry, like Dumbledore's avoiding him, the events of last year, and Snape of course.

Feeling things start to shift he stopped and held the feeling so he could remember it like Dumbledore said and call it at will, when he felt he memorized it he started to allow himself to relax and go back to himself.

"I think I know it well enough now."

Dumbledore smiled at the progress. "Very good Harry now this time I will conjure a shield for myself, Remus, Sirius, and Hagrid. I want you to begin the transformation but this time as it occurs think of controlling the wolf inside and making it part of you not allowing it to take control, but also not bending it to your own."

"Alright I can try but that doesn't sound very easy. Why not just take control over the wolf?"

"good question Harry" it was Remus fielding this one. " if you take control you will always be fighting the wolf for dominance every transformation but integrating it makes it part of you and its kind of like absorbing it, you will find some changes in your personality even when not transformed. "

"Well it seems difficult but in the long run I suppose I cannot be fighting it all the time for control"

As Dumbledore raised the shield Harry shut his eyes and relaxed his body, calling upon the feeling he had just imprinted on his mind, it was strange like and emotion but could only be described as a cross between happy and spitting mad, one would wonder how those mixed together at all but there was a reason Harry thought it was rather peculiar.

He felt himself start to morph and at first fought to push back the feeling the wolf felt but then allowed the mind to kind of merge with his own, it was like occlumency but instead of pushing out the mind he allowed it in and filed the information.

He now had the basic instincts and was aware of himself as a wolf and the same time a human, he had the instincts of the wolf, and emotion of human. The mixture left Harry with a hunger for food but the human side suppressed the want for death and bloodshed, though it was still below the surface. Strangely enough he felt feeling of protectiveness with the wolf, of those he loved. At the same time those he hated would be met with the consuming power of fury, mercy of the human lost.

Harry heard a voice calling him out of his debate in his mind and thought of himself in human form and managed to come back to himself.

When Harry opened his eyes it was Remus calling his name.

"That was amazing Harry you are the biggest werewolf I have ever seen, very frightening though too."

"I Changed?" Harry looked on in shock.

Hagrid stepped up beside him patting him on the shoulder "Darn rights you did 'Arry quite the creature you make, wish I could have you studied in care of magical creatures but the ministry would have your head if I did. Cant have none of that now."

This time it was Dumbledore that spoke.

"Did you feel yourself integrating with the wolf inside?"

"yeah it was amazing like I had a set of instincts but the human emotions glided over some while a urge to protect those I love came right to the surface, it seems as though its in both my human side and werewolf one so it is amplified. "

"No instinct to kill?"

"the human side was able to push it down until it was only a dull awareness, but I take it if someone were to anger me it would be much more pronounced.. By the way how long was I out? I think Sirius is sleeping over there."

"It was about 4 hours Harry it is well into the early morning hours and I suggest we all get some rest. We will continue this tomorrow and for the rest of the week until school begins normally. I hope Harry that you will explain the situation to Ron and Hermione when they get here, you can also tell others you trust, though I do stress the significance to keep this in the strictest confidence."

Harry nodded his understanding and started towards the dorms, he couldn't owl his friends to tell them because it could be intercepted so he had to wait until they arrived, and just hope they took it well, he didn't know what to do if they abandoned him.

_**I apologize for any misspellings or errors as i have yet to have a beta.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey readers, hope you are still with me, I know it has been a long update and I apologize to you all and hope I can start making them faster and longer. I hint at Harry's summer training and hope to fill this in later with flash backs, there was supposed to be one in this chapter about the mind magic but I wanted to get all the background in first and elaborate later. Anyways enjoy and review to tell me how to make it better. So far my beta is only the spell check on my computer so if anyone would like to help me I would really appreciate it. Finally made 10,000 words….it's a real landmark to me so don't laugh….even though Its pathetic to some other amazing stories.**_

Harry was standing in front of the spectacular castle that was the school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Passing the time he thought back ,the week passed quickly leading up into school and the end of the holidays. Harry's control of the wolf inside had grown immense and he could shift at a thought , the best improvement was controlling his anger so that he did not transform in front of the students. He still wasn't sure whether he could put himself becoming a werewolf down as a gift or curse but it would soon be decided when his friends arrived and he told them.

Harry stood upright as he heard the familiar noise of a large crowd of students and Hagrid shouting his welcome to the first years.

Ron and Hermione appeared and slowly made their way to the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry watched as Hermione saw him and hit Ron on the shoulder and pointed in his direction.

Ron was the first to greet him "Harry mate how are you doing? Its been a long time and Dumbledore forbid the use of post"

Harry was about to respond that it was alright he had been quite busy all summer, but then a brown blur flew at him. Turns out Hermione just took the approach of running at him full speed and nearly knocking him over in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Hermione and how are you doing?"

"fine Harry, just keeping up on my studies and you better have too, staying at the school you have had the whole library at your disposal.

Harry laughed and waved for them to proceed into the school.

Once seated the sorting took place first, thoroughly boring all of the students that had been there for more than a few years.

"Harry who do you reckon is going to be the new defense teacher?"

"no clue Ron but as long as it isn't another ministry lackey I think we will be alright"

Dumbledore began his introductory speech at this point going into why the forbidden forest is just that…forbidden.

Ron shrugged "as long as Snape doesn't teach DADA this year I think your right Harry"

And right at that moment Harry could already feel the impending doom that signified that his friend had just unknowingly predicted the outcome of the DADA position.

"And that brings us to our new professors joining Hogwarts this year" Dumbledore stopped to gesture to the head table.

"In the recently vacated potions position we now have the lovely Professor Anselm"

At this introduction a woman in what must be her early 20's stood at the head table she had shoulder length dark hair, she wasn't a model, but certainly not ugly not taking into account her casual stance she seemed to be about 5' 6". Her round face smiled and she waved at the students staring in awe, quite a change in potions it would be. It seemed sincere enough but when her eyes met Harry's he had the strangest feeling she was looking right through him.

Harry instantly checked all his shields and increased their power to an amazing level that Dumbledore had made Harry train himself to. He could find no flaw she would be in, so Legimancy was of course out of the question, he decided to send her a very light probe that barely grazed her consciousness but it was enough as her eyebrows arched.

"Keep to your own mind Harry Potter"

In the instant that their eyes connected this all happened momentarily of course when her voice seemed to echo through his mind barely a whisper might as well been a scream. Harry reacted immediately by falling out of his seat, real graceful on his part.

Picking himself off and waving off his friends curious eyes he sat back down and Dumbledore continued introducing the teachers.

Harry quickly put his brain on hold to hear Dumbledore, he would analyze his thoughts later as taught.

"Of course there are the other usual teachers as well as Professor Snape, but he will be teaching the coveted and cursed position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Snape of course looked as dour as ever but if you looked close enough you could tell he was giving off a maniacally happy aura.

The reactions of the whole hall was obvious, not a thing could be heard until Dumbledore finally spoke the gibberish that brought their food, still some didn't even notice it. Harry just smiled and ate, he could see that coming a mile away and knew it would of course be another award winning year of DADA.

By the time everyone had finished Ron was still wearing the same look of terror that adorned his face at the announcement of Snape being the defense professor .

Harry and Hermione had to pull him from the great hall and to the dorms Hermione being the Head girl gave the password to admit them into the Gryffindor tower, their home away from home for the last 6 years of their education in the magical school.

Ron snapped out of it and headed immediately up to the dormitory no doubt to try and sleep while praying he heard wrong, after all, Ron had quit potions and now had a double DADA slot to make up the credit and as well get a mastery in the subject.

Hermione quickly faced Harry after Ron had left.

"He will get over it eventually, at least I hope so" her statement was made to convince herself more than Harry and failed miserably.

Harry only shook his head in reply hoping that it wouldn't effect the redheads future at Hogwarts.

"Now Harry, what happened between you and that new professor that shook you up so much, was it your scar? Another servant of Voldemort?"

Harry wanted to just shrug off the question and join Ron in the land of the dreaming but knew that if he didn't answer her question it would only lead to frustration and mistrust later on, he needed all the friends he could get now, so he wouldn't lose himself as Dumbledore had warned him against. This year would be much more difficult and it had only started, he still didn't know how he would tell Ron and Hermione about been gifted as a full blooded Lycanthrope.

"Hermione repeating the question loudly snapped Harry from his thoughts.

"No it wasn't my scar, I doubt she is a follower of Voldemort, she just doesn't give off the presence most death eaters have, but in all safety it cannot be ruled out either."

"You didn't answer the whole question! What happened that had you falling out of your seat?"

"I'm not sure why I reacted like that" he said smoothly not to let on the lie the statement was, he didn't want to lie but until things could be explained to both Ron and Hermione in a secure place he just couldn't risked it, the summer had taught him too well. Continuing Harry finished "I suppose just the strange look she gave me freaked me out more than I thought."

Hermione looked him over carefully checking his features for lies, finding none, because Harry had tried to carefully control his facial muscles and body language.

She then bid him a goodnight and was off to bed.

Harry climbed the tower thinking of the long talk he would have with the Headmaster in the morning about the mystery potions teacher and what the mind talking thing was about, it was never mentioned in his summer lessons.

Throwing his plain Hogwarts robes to the floor Harry climbed into bed hearing the snores of all the members of the room.

Making sure if secure his mind as strong as he could, quite strong due to the werewolf mind abilities, he drifted into thoughts of the future and the mysterious teacher that Hogwarts was host to, as well as the classes of horror that Snape could inflict on the students.

Finding more questions and hypothetical situations to all of them than any answers he finally allowed himself blissful sleep that was sure to be needed in the coming hours, days, weeks, and months.


End file.
